El dragón de zafiro
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Itachi es un policía, Deidara, un habil ladrón... una valiosa escultura los unirá. Respuesta al reto "Mes con ItaDei, una piedra en el camino". Día 14 de marzo. Yaoi.


_Holi! Acá vuelvo con mi pasión Narutera: el ItaDei. Este fic es para el reto "mes ItaDei: una piedra en el camino" ^^_

_La piedra de hoy es el Zafiro, espero que les gute, se me ocurrió leyendo (y viendo) Sherlock Holmes jeje :)_

_**Advertencias: yaoi (obvio :P)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>El Dragón de Zafiro.<span>

_Piedra:__ zafiro._

_Autor del fic: flo-uchiha_

_Autor del manga: M. Kishimoto._

Corría por un callejón de mala muerte, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna llena que brillaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado de verano. Sus pies no podían evitar pisar los numerosos charcos de agua que habían quedado luego de la lluvia del día anterior, ya que corría a alta velocidad; después de todo, debía atraparlo… Ese maldito ladrón rubio debía pagar por sus crimines, y él sería el policía que lo encarcelaría, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

_~ Dos semanas antes ~_

— _Itachi__— gruñó su padre –y jefe– mientras él caminaba por el pasillo de la estación de policía de Konoha, dispuesto a marcharse ya—. No te vayas aún._

_Él aludido se detuvo y se giró sobre sus talones— ¿Qué ocurre padre?— estaba cansado, había tenido un caso de asesinato hacía poco y no había sido nada fácil de resolver._

— _Hay algo que debes hacer. Un caso— el joven encarnó las cejas, dispuesto a protestar, ya que no iba a tomar otro asesinato en menos de una semana—, no me mires así, es un robo. O mejor dicho, un aviso de-_

— _¿Un aviso de robo?— preguntó extrañado el menor de los interlocutores._

— _Así es. Ten— le alcanzó una nota._

_El pelilargo tomó el pedazo de papel y leyó lo que éste decía— "Itachi Uchiha. El Dragón de Zafiro. Museo de Arte de Konoha: 22:30 hs." ¿Qué es esto? Parece un telegrama._

— _Así es. No sabemos quién lo envió, pero es evidente que quiere robar el famoso Dragón de Zafiro y te quiere a ti, hijo._

_El joven se quedó mirando la extraña nota por unos momentos. Luego suspiró y respondió, devolviéndola:_

— _De acuerdo, allí estaré._

_~ ... ~  
><em>

Y allí estaba, quince días más tarde, persiguiendo al bendito ladrón. Se habían encontrado por primera vez aquel día de la extraña nota, en el museo, como ésta especificaba. Al entrar a la sala en dónde excibían el bellísimo dragón tallado a mano en aquella piedra preciosa, se había encontrado nada más y nada menos que con aquel que lo había citado con el valioso ejemplar entre sus manos.

Había quedado completamente impactado. Primero, por la belleza del Dragón, luego, por la belleza del mismísimo ladrón: era un hombre un poco más joven que él, con un hermoso y brilloso cabello rubio, lacio y llovido, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y el cual exibía en todo su esplendor. Facciones delicadas, sonrisa cautivante aunque burlona y aquellos ojos… Aquellos ojos que brillaban tanto como el tesoro que llevaba en sus manos. Se le había parado el corazón al contemplar tan exuberante explosión de belleza. Y luego, todo se había nublado, dejándolo ciego y sólo había podido escuchar:

— Espero que logres atraparme, Itachi-san.

Pero evidentemente no había podido hacerlo aún. Se habían encontrado otras dos veces antes de aquella noche. Y cada vez el Uchiha quedaba más maravillado por la belleza del rubio, de sus orbes, de su sonrisa… de su piel. Pero debía atraparlo, era su trabajo, su _deber_.

El desgraciado corría verdaderamente rápido, con la agilidad y la belleza de un colibrí. Una vez más, como las tres veces anteriores, se le había presentado de la nada y le había mostrado aquella sonrisa burlona y aquel tesoro de zafiro sólo para provocarlo.

— ¡Deidara!— gritó con furia, haciendo que su garganta raspara.

El ojiazul ladrón se detuvo, casi por arte de magia, bruscamente. Él también lo hizo, sin poder quitar los ojos de encima de aquella cabellera que se mecía al compás de la briza veraniega. El aludido lo miró y, una vez más, le dedicó esa sonrisa que tan loco lo volvía –en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber–.

— ¿Qué se te apetece ahora, Itachi-san? ¿Acaso te has quedado sin aliento-hum?— aunque odiara admitirlo, su voz era como melodía para sus oídos.

No respondió, simplemente clavó sus penetrantes y profundos ojos negros como la noche en los cristalinos y brillosos del otro, mientras levantaba el brazo, que empuñaba un revolver, y lo apuntaba directo al centro de la frente.

— Devuelve el Dragón de una buena vez.

— ¿Y qué si no quiero? ¿Y qué si lo quiero ver en mi colección privada de arte-hum?

— Te mataré, así de sencillo— sentenció el morocho.

Una suave risa escapó de los finos labios ajenos, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar lentamente, acercándose más y más.

— No podrás hacerlo.

— No me conoces— respondió Itachi con voracidad.

— Si te conozco, Itachi-san.

El Uchiha tragó saliva. Lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era lanzarse sobre Deidara. Pero no para apresarlo, ni para matarlo, ni para quitarle el Dragón, sino para besarlo. Deseaba con toda su alma apoderarse de esos delicados labios que se burlaban de él cada vez que lo veían, saborear aquella piel blanquecina como nunca nadie lo hubiera hecho antes, entrelazar sus dedos entre aquellas finas hebras doradas, poseerlo con su cuerpo y alma; _robarlo_.

El rubio siguió acercándose cada vez más y más, hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. No había podido notarlo hasta ese instante: el ladrón era un tanto más bajo que él. No quitó en ningún momento el arma de su posición, ni sus manos temblaron, para nada; él era un miembro de elite, entrenado para luchar, para resistir, para _matar_.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en aquel rostro casi angelical… Y entonces ya no pudo contenerse: arrojó el arma al suelo, a varios metros de distancia de ellos, y se abalanzó sobre Deidara. Lo apresó entre sus brazos, posando bruscamente sus labios sobre los de él. Los brazos del menor comenzaron a aflojarse lentamente, dejando resbalar entre sus cuerpos el hermoso tallado, el cual cayó al frío piso y se rompió en mil pedazos, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

Pero eso no les importó. A ninguno de los dos. Ya que para sorpresa del Uchiha, el rubio correspondió al beso de una manera fogosa y apasionada, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante días, meses, incluso años. Las manos del ladrón rodearon la espalda del policía y la acariciaron, mientras sus lenguas se batían a duelo en el interior de sus bocas. Tuvieron que separarse –por lapso de apenas segundos– para poder respirar. La excitación y el deseo que recorría sus cuerpos en ese momento era demasiado elevada para dos personas que, a simple vista, eran enemigos naturales.

Pero así, tan repentinamente como comenzó, terminó. El rubio se separó de él, trasladando sus manos a su pecho y presionándolo fuertemente para que se alejara. Se distanciaron, y ambos sintieron como si un témpano de hielo los hubiera embuelto de la nada. El contacto de sus cuerpos les había proporcionado un calor ensoñador y, al separase, parecía como si el mismísimo diablo hubiera convertido aquel sueño en una pesadilla.

Por las mejillas del rubio rodaron una silenciosas y cristalinas lágrimas. Sus bellísimos orbes azules brillaban aún más que antes.

— Lo- la- Lo lamento— se disculpó, con una voz tan suave e imperceptible como si sus principios morales le impidieran pedir perdón—. Te amo, Itachi-san— dijo luego, apenas elevando el tono.

Y, sin más, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, perdiéndose de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corriendo a una velocidad increíble; tanto que a Itachi le pareció verlo volar.

El morocho, por su parte, se quedó allí, completamente estático, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo y sin encontrar palabras algunas para decir. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como para despejar su mente y regresar a la realidad, para luego agachar la cabeza y observar lo que había a sus pies.

Miles de fragmentos de esa hermosa piedra azul brillaban a sus pies, como pidiéndole a gritos que las juntara. Se agachó lentamente y tomó uno de aquellos trozos. ¿Cómo rayos explicaría eso a su padre? Nadie podía saberlo…

.

.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana, cuando Itachi se disponía a llevarle el expediente del caso del Dragón de Zafiro a su padre, que sabía le costaría caro por el desenlace que había tenido, algo interrumpió su camino.

Un intenso brillo, como un resplandor, segó su vista por completo. Luego, escuchó una explosión y una espesa cortina de humo inundó todo el corredor. Los empleados salieron automáticamente a ver qué ocurría, más de uno con sus armas en sus manos. Pero era imposible poder distinguir algo. El hijo mayor del jefe de policía se encontró, casi sin saber cómo, sentado en el piso, contra la pared, con los papeles entre sus piernas y aquel explosivo ladrón rubio enfrente suyo.

— Se que es imprudente, pero así soy-hum— le susurró estando a pocos centímetros de él—. Nadie tiene porqué saber que por tú culpa el Dragón está roto— agregó, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran.

Itachi extendió su mano, para poder atrapar los mechones dorados que caían a los costados del rostro de Deidara y, luego, lentamente, besó sus labios. No sabía cómo había pasado eso, pero se había enamorado de aquel ladrón de arte y no podía más que besar sus labios cuando los veía cerca. Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos.

— Eres un maldito fugitivo, Deidara— susurró el Uchiha, recorriéndo con su mirada todas y cada una de las facciones del otro.

— Y tu eres un maldito ladrón, Itachi-san— le respondió. El morocho abrió los ojos de par en par, por lo que agregó— Tu, Uchiha, te has robado mi corazón… y ahora, te haré pagar por eso, ya verás-hum.

Y sin más, volvió a irse.

La cortina de humo se desvaneció casi al instante, como si el rubio tuviera una especie de controlador para el tiempo de duración de sus excéntricas explosiones. Se vio a sí mismo sentado en el piso, rodeado de sus colegas, que intenban ayudarlo, y de un manojo de papeles esparcidos por todos lados.

Rápidamente, y sin decir nada, los juntó a todos y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre y le dejó la carpeta con dichos papeles sobre su escritorio, esperando a que el hombre los tomara, los leyera y le dijera algo. Luego de unos minutos, el líder de los Uchiha dirigió aquellos ojos penetrantes que les había heredado a sus hijos desde el papel hasta su primogénito.

— Entonces, fue el maldito Deidara quien lanzó deliberadamente al Dragón de Zafiro desde aquella azotea— dijo, como si fuera el hecho más verosímil de todos los tiempos.

— Así es, padre— Itachi no vaciló, sabía mentir a la perfección, especialmente porque era difícil que su rostro demostrara emoción alguna.

— Bien, entonces supongo que nada podemos hacer, más que seguir buscando a ese miserable.

Una oleada de odio recorrió el cuerpo del joven, sentía que no podía permitir que su padre hablara así del hombre que había cautivado su corazón. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí, para dirigirse rápidamente a la sala de evidencias.

No sabía cuando iba a volver a verlo, por lo que debía conseguir algo que le recordaba que el destino los harían encontrarse de nuevo. No tuvo problemas para pasar, ya que estaba autorizado para hacerlo, por lo que automáticamente se dirigió hacia donde los expertos trabajaban sobre aquellos fragmentos que habían podido recuperar del precioso tesoro. Apenas lo vieron parado frente a ellos, todos y cada uno de los trabajadores se detuvieron y se marcharon, sabiendo, por la fría mirada que les había dirigido, que debía estar sólo con aquellas pequeñas piezas.

Comenzó a mirarlas con atención a todas. Las más grandes correspondían a lo que habían sido las escamas del bello Dragón, y luego le seguían los fragmentos del rostro. Entre éstos encontró lo que buscaba: el ojo del dragón. El ojo azul zafiro. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego marcharse.

.

.

Las días pasaron. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y éstas en meses, pero nadie podía atrapar al veloz y bello ladrón. Excepto Itachi, el cual lo atrapaba todas las noches, en algún callejón poco iluminado de la ciudad, en dónde el policía se convertía en ladrón, robando besos, caricias, gemidos y susurros del joven más buscado del país.

Es que Itachi, siempre llevaba consigo aquel ojo de zafiro, muestra de su gran pasión; mientras que Deidara siempre irrumpía en aquellos lugares que sabía que el policía estaría, para demostrarle que aquel era un juego de dos: un juego de ladrón y policía, un juego de zafiros y perlas negras, de hebras rubias y negras, de noche y día, de razón contra corazón, de deber contra amor.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? Que les pareció? Merezco un reviw~? ^^<em>

_Nos leemos mañana con el lapislázuli~! :)_

_Saludos~_


End file.
